<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crime is common. Logic is rare. by TonightNoPoetryWillServe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766532">Crime is common. Logic is rare.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonightNoPoetryWillServe/pseuds/TonightNoPoetryWillServe'>TonightNoPoetryWillServe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Genius!Jim, Genius!Spock, I will make anything about Tarsus, Jim gets hurt a lot, M/M, NON EXPLICIT REFERENCES TO PAST NON CON, Rating will go up, Sort of AU, Space pirate!Jim, Spock!POV, Uhura got kind of scary, Uhura has an eyepatch, With a heart of gold?, attempts at plot, lame attempts at technobabble, telepathic assault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonightNoPoetryWillServe/pseuds/TonightNoPoetryWillServe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a feared space pirate and Captain of the stolen Federation ship Enterprise. Spock is a Vulcan scientist conducting tests on the red matter. Their worlds are about to collide, with the fate of an entire planet hanging in the balance. </p><p>Slightly AU. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The proximity alarm was designed to ensure that the ship’s occupants would immediately awaken if they were in a state of repose. As Spock was already fully conscious, he switched it off, fingers flying over the computer controls. “Shields up,” he said, turning to the display. After the cloak had failed, Spock had known that chances of successfully returning to Vulcan undetected were slim, but he had still hoped. </p><p>The ship that appeared on the viewscreen had a Federation name and serial number stamped across its bow, but Spock’s momentary relief was immediately dispelled when he recognized the name. Fear was illogical, but he could not completely control the emotion. The <i>Enterprise</i> had, as his mother would say, a reputation.</p><p>His eidetic memory supplied various conversations he’d heard regarding the ship and its Captain:</p><p>
  <i>The Enterprise is the most feared pirate ship in the quadrant. Captain Kirk is completely merciless.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If by merciless you mean sexy as fuck, then yeah, totally.</i>
</p><p>The remainder of that conversation was irrelevant. Another memory came to mind:</p><p>
  <i>Captain James T. Kirk is the son of Captain George Kirk.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The George Kirk? Hero of the Federation?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The very same. And James Kirk is the exact opposite of his father in every way. Apparently he kills people just for fun.</i>
</p><p>And finally: </p><p>
  <i>He stole that ship right out from under Starfleets’ noses, in the midst of a massive training exercise, and they’re too damn scared of him to get it back. Can you imagine, an entire military afraid of one man?</i>
</p><p>Spock’s mouth went dry. More than his own life was at stake, as his cargo was extremely dangerous and could not fall into the wrong hands. His duty was clear: he could not allow it to be taken, for any reason. </p><p>The console beeped to alert him to the fact that he was being hailed. “Onscreen.” </p><p>The face that appeared was human—a striking human with bright blue eyes and blond hair. “Captain James T. Kirk of the <i>Enterprise</i>. To whom am I speaking?” </p><p>Hearing the name sent another illogical spike of fear through him.  “Spock,” he replied.</p><p>The man whistled, smile turning feral as he raised a hand in the Vulcan salute. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock. Now, no one needs to get hurt here. Surrender, and I’ll guarantee your safety.”</p><p>“Respectfully, I must decline, Captain,” Spock replied, eyes narrowing at what he believed to be mocking behavior from the human. Access to the red matter was heavily encrypted, but Spock’s hand hovered momentarily near the self-destruct sequence. He put the thought aside and tried to find a weakness in the ship facing him. None was forthcoming. </p><p>“Now, Mr. Spock,” the man admonished playfully. “The very <i>last</i> thing I would want is to have to fire on your ship. Tell me, are all Vulcans this sexy, or is it just you?”</p><p>Spock thought he heard a scoff from somewhere off the screen. He ignored the taunts. “I am afraid, Captain, that my answer remains unchanged.” </p><p>“Pity, but let’s see if we can’t arrange for you to be a guest on the <i>Enterprise</i> anyway. Mr. Chekov.” </p><p>Spock terminated the connection and clutched the console as the ship vibrated. He was being fired upon. “Shields at 62%,” the ship announced.</p><p>“Evasive maneuvers,” he said, but he knew that the chances of escape were only 12.21%. His eyes fixed on the self-destruct button. </p><p>The next blast was much stronger, and Spock tumbled from his chair, landing unpleasantly on his arm. A loud crack alerted him to the fact that it was broken. He rapidly erected shields in his mind to prevent himself from feeling pain, as there was nothing he could do for the injury at present. </p><p>Another blast seemed to hit the ship, but rather than causing it to shake, it sent an energy surge through the circuitry. The console flickered and then went dark. Spock realized with a jolt that the shields were down, along with main power. The self-destruct was now beyond his reach. He had failed. Before he could consider an alternative plan, the world dissolved around him as a transporter beam activated. </p><p>He reappeared in a transporter room, with no less than four phasers fixed on him. A woman was standing amidst the armed men, her dark hair pulled back in a severe ponytail and an eye patch over one eye. To his great surprise, she addressed him in Vulcan, pronunciation flawless despite the edge of mocking in her voice. “Welcome aboard." Her uncovered eye flickered over him, pausing on his injured arm. “You’re hurt. Come on, the Captain will want that treated.” </p><p>“It seems I have no choice,” Spock replied in kind. He carefully stood up, cradling the injured arm, and followed after her without further comment. The armed men fell into step behind them.</p><p>“You won’t be harmed as long as you don’t seek to escape. Though it might be more fun for all of us if you do give it a try,” the woman added, a challenging glint in her eyes as she glanced back at him. </p><p>Spock said nothing, merely looked around, trying to absorb as much information as possible about his surroundings.</p><p>Pirates didn’t exactly have a reputation for cleanliness, but the ship was in unexpectedly pristine condition. A few minutes later they arrived at the medbay, which was outfitted with state-of-the-art equipment, apparently upgraded from the standard Starfleet model. </p><p>“Dr. McCoy will fix up your arm,” the woman said, in Standard at this time, nodding at another human. “Don’t try anything, or I’ll let the goons shoot you, even if the Captain does think you’re cute.” </p><p>Spock arched one eyebrow but did not see a reason to respond. The Doctor glanced over him and then jerked his head toward a biobed. “Have a seat.”</p><p>“You’re even sexier in person.” Spock’s eye snapped to the newcomer, Captain Kirk himself, who was leaning against a medical console and trailing his eyes shamelessly down Spock’s body. It made him feel uncomfortably exposed, especially when the bright blue eyes lifted to meet his. Spock felt a slight flush rise in his cheeks and firmly tamped down on the reaction. </p><p>“Damnit, Jim, stop flirting with the hobgoblin,” the Doctor said, running a tricorder over Spock’s arm.</p><p>“Aw, Bones, you’re no fun,” Kirk replied, though his bright smile belied the words. </p><p>“Good,” the Doctor snapped. “Aren’t you supposed to be dealing with his ship?” </p><p>“All in good time. I wanted to see how our guest was settling in. Sorry about your arm, by the way, but I <i>did</i> tell you to surrender.”</p><p>Spock kept his inflection completely impassive as he asked, “What are your intentions, Captain Kirk?”</p><p>“My intentions. Oh, Mr. Spock, be still my heart. My intentions are to drop you off somewhere safe. Though how much fun you have on trip is up to you.” This statement was accompanied by a strange lift and fall of Kirk’s eyebrows, clearly intended to convey something, but Spock was unsure what. “I’m going to be hanging on to your ship and the red matter for the time being though, sorry about that.”</p><p><i>He knows what’s on board.</i> He did not believe the Captain’s assurances regarding his own safety, but that was hardly important given the dangers posed by the red matter. “Captain Kirk, I assume you are aware that the red matter is extremely dangerous if improperly handled. It would be wise to immediately return the ship and its contents to the Vulcan Science Academy.”</p><p>“Not gonna happen.”</p><p>“If your intention is to sell the red matter to the highest bidder, I must inform you—” </p><p>“Now why do you think I’d do that?”</p><p>“Because you are a pirate,” Spock replied smoothly. “Concerned only with profit. But you are disregarding the potential for massive loss of life as a result of your actions.”</p><p>Jim’s gaze hardened slightly, but his tone remained light and mocking. “You think you know all about me, huh?” </p><p>“Your biography is well-known,” Spock replied. He knew all he cared to of Captain Kirk.</p><p>“Jim, I am trying to treat the patient here, damnit. Get out of here,” Dr. McCoy snapped.</p><p>“<i>Fine</i>,” Captain Kirk whined. “See you later, Spocky.”</p><p>Spock resisted the urge to cringe at this mode of address. This was not the behavior Spock had expected from a pirate that all Starfleet feared, but his childish and immature behavior did not mean he was not dangerous. He’d proven that he was. </p><p>“You’ll need to come back in the morning for another treatment,” the Doctor said. </p><p>Spock looked down at his arm and frowned slightly. He could not deny the quality of the care, but he did not say thank you; it was their fault, after all, that he had been injured. </p><p>“I’ll show you to your quarters,” the woman said. She had been watching his exchange with the Captain with narrowed eyes. </p><p>The armed men continued to follow them; Spock glanced around, calculating his options. He could not fight them all without being shot. He might be able to take the woman captive, but he doubted that pirates valued one another’s lives highly enough that her capture would provide a particularly useful bargaining chip, and while he was willing to employ violence to reach his goals, he would not do so without a clear path to escape. </p><p>She stopped outside a door and tapped her fingers across the computer screen beside it. The doors slid open to reveal a sparsely but adequately appointed quarters. “You’ll be able to replicate food and water, but nothing else. You won’t be able to leave the room, and guards will be posted outside.” </p><p>Her Vulcan pronunciation was truly impeccable; he resisted the urge to ask where she had learned it and why someone so talented had become a pirate. Instead he said stiffly, “Understood.”</p><p>And then she was gone, leaving Spock alone. There was no computer console in the room, and an inspection of the replicator revealed that there was nothing he could do with it but order food. <i>A more pleasant brig, but a brig nonetheless.</i> He sighed and sat on the floor, intent on meditating to calm his mind. He resolved to escape at the earliest possible opportunity, if possible with the red matter, if not then without it to seek aid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The political climate in this somewhat AU universe is different than in either TOS or AOS cannon. I'm envisioning this as AOS trek but Vulcan has not been destroyed and the red matter was invented in the current time period. More character backstory will become clear eventually! (I have long-term plans for this universe that involve Nero/time travel, but I think that will be in a sequel if I get around to writing it.) Many thanks for reading! Still unbeta'd AF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman came to bring him back to the medical bay the following morning, citing “doctor’s orders.” It felt odd not to have anything to address her by, so he requested her name and was granted it: <i>Uhura</i>. Most of the pirates were armed, but those in closest proximity to him—such as Uhura—were not. Or at least, not with phasers. He could see a dagger hilt emerging from her boot. It was a clever way of ensuring he was never in a position to seize a weapon himself. Once in the medical bay, Dr. McCoy instructed him to sit in a biobed and guided his arm into a machine that would ensure his newly healed bone retained its strength. This was a relatively new treatment; most doctors would simply heal it and leave it be. Spock found himself unwillingly impressed by the standards of the pirates’ medical care. </p><p>Uhura vanished during his treatment, but the armed guards remained, silent and watchful. Spock had not yet identified an escape plan that had greater than a 19.42% probability of success, and he had only an 8.21% chance of escaping with the red matter. If no new opportunity presented itself, he would have to make the effort, despite the slim chances. </p><p>He had been undergoing treatment for 22.31 minutes when a striking Orion female entered the room. Her red curls bounced as she walked, her hips swaying in a manner that Spock knew was alluring to most humanoid species, males in particular. Her shirt barely covered her breasts. The talents of Orion women were renowned throughout the galaxy, but the very idea of the pirates keeping pleasure slaves on board made Spock feel nearly ill. </p><p>“Miss Gaila,” Dr. McCoy said, more warmth in his voice than Spock had heard before. “What can I do for you?” </p><p>“Hey there,” she greeted him, smiling brightly. “Nothing major, just a headache. Help a girl out?”</p><p>“Anything for you,” he said, running his tricorder over her. “Minor chemical imbalance. Probably a side effect of the pheromone suppressors. I’ll get you a hypospray and be right back, but I'm going to do some research and try a different blend so this doesn't happen again.”</p><p>“Thanks, sweetie.”</p><p>Spock forcibly cleared his mind of what he considered to be justifiable anger. “Miss Gaila,” he addressed her softly, and her gaze met his, openly curious. “Are you enslaved aboard this vessel?”</p><p>“<i>Enslaved</i>,” she repeated, tone incredulous, and then laughed. “No, my dear Vulcan. I’m not a slave.” Her smile turned feral, and for a horrifying moment she reminded him of Captain Kirk. “I’m the quartermaster. In case you’re not aware how things work on pirate ships, that’s the equivalent of first officer.” </p><p>“My apologies,” Spock said stiffly. <i>First officer.</i> That was indeed unexpected, though Orions also had quite a reputation for piracy. </p><p>“Why does that surprise you? Because I’m Orion? Or because of the outfit?”</p><p>“Both,” Spock answered honestly.</p><p>“We don’t exactly have a dress code, and the Captain wants us all to be comfortable,” Gaila explained. Spock suspected that he had other reasons for approving of Gaila’s clothing choices, but kept these thoughts to himself. “The Captain’s not one to discriminate by species, either. He appreciates talent.”</p><p>“I see. And how did you come to be acquainted with Captain Kirk?”</p><p>At that moment, the Doctor returned to administer the hypospray. “Here you are, darlin’.”</p><p>“Thanks, Len.” Gaila’s bright smile was fixed on the Doctor, and Spock surmised that she did not intend to respond to his query, but then her blue eyes met his again. “The same way he met most of his crew. He rescued me.”</p><p>With that, she hopped down from the biobed, leaned over to brush her lips across the Doctor’s cheek, and then flounced out the door, leaving Spock staring curiously after her. <i>He rescued me.</i> The words were inconsistent with Kirk’s reputation, but perhaps he employed rescue as a recruitment tactic. It was logical to cultivate a loyal crew, especially when one operated outside the law and did not have corporate or government structures to fall back on.</p><p>“You’re all set, Mr. Spock, but you’ll have to hang tight until someone comes to get you.”  </p><p>He expected Uhura to return, but Captain Kirk himself arrived 4.51 minutes later. Yesterday he’d been dressed in simple black pants and shirt; today he wore a black leather jacket. “Good morning, Mr. Spock. Sleep well?”</p><p>“My rest was adequate,” Spock replied. He knew the chances of convincing the man to relinquish the red matter were infinitesimal, but that did not negate his duty to try. Barring that, he had to seek information in the event that he was able to escape without his ship. “Captain, you have yet to inform me of your plans for the red matter.”  </p><p>“That’s right, I haven’t,” Kirk said, with what was clearly feigned concern. “Come on, we can talk about it over breakfast. </p><p>“I do not require nourishment at this time.”</p><p>“Yeah, me neither, but I <i>definitely</i> need coffee,” Kirk said, again with that impossible grin. </p><p>Spock resisted the very human impulse to sigh, and obeyed. The guards' vigilance increased with his proximity to the Captain; it appeared that Kirk had successfully cultivated a very loyal crew indeed, and that attempting to move against him would result in Spock immediately being shot. </p><p>A few minutes later, they were seated in what would have been the officer’s mess on a Starfleet vessel. Spock had refused the Captain’s offer for food, but accepted a cup of tea. Kirk was drinking coffee, and did not eat either. His striking blue eyes fixed on Spock’s; the gaze made him feel inexplicably uncomfortable. “Tell me, are you the one who programmed the encryption on the red matter device? Because if so, you’re a genius.”</p><p>“If it is your intention to request my aid in cracking the encryption—” </p><p>“I already cracked it.”</p><p>Spock stared. The skill required to defeat the encryption was exceptionally high; he was personally aware of perhaps two individuals who might stand a chance against it, though it would certainly take them more time than had passed since his capture.</p><p>“Took me all night, too. I’m fucking tired.”</p><p>“I do not believe you,” Spock replied, pressing both palms into the top of his thighs. </p><p>Kirk pulled a PADD from his pocket, hit a few buttons, and placed it before Spock. It displayed a video feed of the red matter device; the encryption was indeed broken. “How?” Spock grit out, his annoyance increasing at the emotion evident in his voice against his will. </p><p>Kirk grinned—and explained. Spock asked several clarifying questions, but found himself astounded by the sheer brilliance of Kirk’s solution. Astounded, and horrified that he now had full access to the red matter.</p><p>“Man, you should join my crew. Hot <i>and</i> smart—if you couldn’t tell, that’s totally what I’m going for here,” Kirk said conspiratorially, gesturing to another table where a human man and a woman sat together. The man rolled his eyes, but the woman gave Kirk an appreciative glance. </p><p>“That will never happen, Captain,” Spock replied. Vulcans did not become angry, nor frustrated, and yet he was experiencing both emotions at this moment. “The red matter is—”</p><p>“Spock, will it make you feel better if I give you my word not to sell it?”</p><p>“I am equally concerned that you might use it.”</p><p>“Well, I won’t sell it, and I won’t use it to hurt anyone. Happy?”</p><p>“Not remotely. I find little reason to trust the word of a pirate.” If not to sell it or to use it as a weapon, what else could he intend? The red matter had been developed to absorb the energy of a star going supernova; he doubted very much that Kirk was in the business of saving planets. </p><p>“And why not?”</p><p>“By definition, a pirate commits acts of theft and acts outside of the law. I have witnessed these acts firsthand. Even if I was not aware of your reputation, I would have no reason to trust you.”</p><p>Kirk laughed. “Tell me, Mr. Spock, do you equate legality and morality?”</p><p>“Negative. There are clear historical examples where the two do not correlate. However, that does not mean that laws against piracy are unjust.”</p><p>Kirk nodded approvingly at the first statement, and shook his head at the second. “Tell me something else—do you think that Starfleet and the Federation act in the best interests of everyone?”</p><p>Spock paused. “Not everyone, Captain, but I believe their intentions are admirable.”</p><p>“So, you approve how they look the other way and allow the Orion Syndicate to operate practically on their doorstep? The entire political model of the Syndicate is based on slavery and arms dealing, and the Federation just lets it slide.”</p><p>It made Spock uncomfortable to find himself agreeing with the man’s argument; he did not approve of the leniency the Federation exercised toward the Syndicate, but he also understood it: “I do not, but they do not have the power to defeat the Syndicate. The status quo, while flawed, may be preferable to open war.”</p><p>“Those aren’t the only choices available, but they’ve chosen to play it totally safe rather than risk doing anything about it. We all have a choice in what we allow, what we look the other way for, and what we’re willing to risk to make things right.” Kirk’s eyes were bright, burning with some inner fire, some deep-held conviction.</p><p>It was illogically compelling, and Spock felt his breath catch for a moment. He could understand how this man had attracted followers. He was careful to keep any inflection from his voice as he replied coldly, “I fail to see how these arguments justify your seizing the red matter.”</p><p>Kirk leaned back and surveyed him, considering. “I suppose not, Mr. Spock, but I’m afraid I can’t trust you either.”</p><p>“A logical conclusion,” Spock replied dryly.</p><p>Kirk’s laugh had no humor in it. “Fair enough. You may not trust my word, but you have it anyway. I’m not planning to hurt anyone with the red matter—I’m not <i>insane</i>. I <i>also</i> meant what I said about getting you somewhere safe. We’re making a stop shortly, and once my business there is concluded, we'll beam you down. I’m not going to tell you the location will be convenient, but you should be able to book passage back to Vulcan easily enough.”</p><p>“Is there nothing I can say to change your mind regarding the red matter?” Spock asked, knowing it was futile and also knowing that he had to ask once more. </p><p>“I need it, unfortunately. Believe me when I say I wish I didn’t.” </p><p>Spock resisted the urge to shudder at the words. </p><p>Kirk appeared to discern something in his expression. “Spock—” The beep of Kirk’s comm interrupted them, and Gaila’s voice filtered through. “Captain, we’ve arrived.” </p><p>“On my way to the transporter room,” Kirk replied. “Hendricks, take him back to his room, would you? And bring him down when it’s time.” And with that, Kirk was gone.</p><p>Back in his quarters, Spock sat on the floor but found he did not wish to meditate. Instead he found his mind drifting to the pirate Captain. Kirk was not what he expected. He was brash and arrogant, but also exceedingly intelligent, as proven by his ability to overcome the encryption. He could not deny that Kirk seemed to care for his crew, and that he had been treated well as a prisoner. It was a pity he had not chosen to employ his talents in Starfleet. That Kirk believed there was a moral force behind his actions—or at least, presented a convincing portrait of someone who held such a belief—made him exceedingly dangerous. A man only concerned with profit would likely be easier to predict. His objections to the Federation’s actions were sound, of course. Spock had long found the tolerance with what the Federation treated the Syndicate to be intolerable. After all, it was a criminal enterprise that de facto controlled an entire planet and society, a criminal enterprise that shared a border with the Federation. But that did not mean what Kirk was doing was right. In any event, Spock knew he could not trust Kirk's assurances regarding the red matter. </p><p>3.21 hours after entering his quarters, Uhura arrived to collect him. “Time to go,” she said.</p><p>He nodded and followed after her to the transporter room, the guards trailing after them as always. Once inside, they simply waited, presumably for the return of Captain Kirk. Given that he was, supposedly, about to leave the ship, he decided there was no harm in asking: “Where did you learn Vulcan?"</p><p>It was the first smile she’d given him that appeared genuine, albeit reserved. “I spent a few months on Vulcan. And I have a gift for languages.”</p><p>Learning Vulcan in only a few months—as imprecise a time frame as that was—was exceptional. Kirk had collected an impressive crew. </p><p>The comm beeped and a frantic voice crackled through. “Beam us up, now! Captain’s injured.”</p><p>The transport technician called for an emergency medical team, and the Captain and an Asian male materialized on the transporter pad. Kirk was leaning heavily on his companion, his uniform torn and blood visible on his chest, left arm, and right cheek. He was holding what appeared to be a large briefcase in his right hand, which he dropped as soon as the transport was complete. </p><p>"Captain, are you okay?" Uhura asked.</p><p>"Just peachy," Kirk replied, coughing wetly and limping his way over to the transporter console, still leaning on the man. "We have a few more guests joining us." </p><p>Uhura frowned. “Kirk,” she said cautiously. “This mission—” </p><p>“Doesn’t negate our duty to the women this asshole was holding captive against their will.” Kirk had made his way over to the transporter console with the assistance of the man who’d beamed up with him. A few moments later, three Orion women appeared on the pad, looking frightened. Kirk spoke to them in Orion—Spock recognized the language but did not speak it—and they seemed to relax slightly. One even smiled.</p><p>Doctor McCoy rushed through the door a mere 49.2 seconds after Kirk had beamed up. “Damnit, Jim! Do you have to get hurt <i>every damn time</i>?” Spock silently arched an eyebrow at the implication that this was a common occurrence, but no on was paying attention to him at present. </p><p>“Wasn’t exactly planning on it,” Kirk offered weakly, head lolling slightly as he hailed the bridge. “Chekov, get us out of here. Maximum warp. And Gaila, you’d better get down here.” He ended the communication. “Uhura, you and Gaila take care of them.”</p><p>“Of course, Captain.” Uhura approached the women and began speaking in Orion. </p><p>“Jim, I don’t care if you’re a big bad pirate Captain—I am taking you to sickbay now if I have to stun you to get you there,” McCoy said.</p><p>“Fine, fine, let’s go.” He turned to Spock for the first time, and his eyes looked sad. “Sorry about this, Mr. Spock, but you’re going to be our guest for a bit longer than I’d originally planned. Hendricks, take him back to his quarters."</p><p>"Captain, I suggest you cease delaying. You require immediate medical attention," Spock found himself replying automatically.</p><p>"Even the damn hobgoblin's got more sense than you. Come on," McCoy said.</p><p>Spock watched them depart. Despite his anger at the Captain, he did not enjoy seeing him injured. His gaze returned to the Orion women, one of whom was hugging Uhura. Whatever else he was doing, it seemed the Captain did make a habit of rescuing people. Spock illogically began to hope that he really wasn't planning to use the red matter for violence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the lame attempts at techno-babble! Also, Uhura got kinda scary in this AU... Unbeta'd AF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock struck the moment Kirk entered his quarters. He did not expect it to be the Captain who entered, but his position actually increased the chances of Spock’s plan succeeding by 17.21%. Despite his abhorrence for violence, Spock saw no alternative in this case: seizing a captive was his only viable means of escape.</p><p>Kirk’s reaction was impossibly fast for a human, a hand rising up to knock Spock’s arm sideways, a leg lashing out in an attempt to knock Spock off his feet. A PADD fell from his hands, clattering against the floor. He had clearly recovered from his injuries in the 3.21 days since Spock had last seen him.</p><p>Spock jerked back and then swept his own leg high. Kirk ducked underneath and struck with his first. They moved together, striking and parrying, Kirk using Spock’s weight against him to effectively counteract superior Vulcan strength. Kirk even managed to land a blow directly over his kidney.  Spock hissed and rapidly moved backward; clearly Kirk was employing knowledge of Vulcan biology against him. A logical means of fighting, especially for a species in only the 32nd percentile for strength among spacefaring humanoids. </p><p>Spock had never particularly enjoyed sparring, but Kirk was grinning with determination and something akin to pleasure, even as a bruise bloomed on his cheek. Spock feinted and then kicked hard below Kirk’s knee. Kirk dropped with a grimace, and then they were wrestling. They rolled, but Spock landed on top, his strong hands gripping Kirk’s wrists—</p><p>A completely unanticipated shock of sensation shot through Spock’s fingers. His shields were up, but he could still feel the buzz of Kirk’s mind through his skin. It was like nothing he had experienced before, and he found his shields dropping against his will, his mind seeking bright, pulsing warmth.</p><p>Kirk must have sensed his distraction, and sought to flip them, but Spock was pressing him too firmly into the ground. Letting out a huffed breath, Kirk stopped fighting and stared up at him. Spock felt himself drawn in by the man’s gaze, thoroughly confused by his own reactions. Those striking blue eyes widened in surprise. “What—what are you doing?”</p><p>Spock blinked, forcibly bringing himself back to what he must do and tamping down on his bizarre reaction. He pulled back from the warmth of Kirk’s mind. “You will allow me to depart with my ship and the red matter,” he stated, humiliated by the rawness of his voice and hoping that Kirk would attribute it to the physical exertion of their combat.</p><p>“I could <i>feel</i> you. Are you reading my mind?” Kirk didn’t actually sound offended by what would have been a severe infraction, even given the circumstances; he sounded merely curious.</p><p><i>His mind is receptive.</i> “No,” he said, watching the way Kirk’s eyes narrowed slightly, clearly trying to discern whether Spock was being duplicitous. “I am a touch telepath, but I am shielding. My ship—” </p><p>“No,” Kirk said.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“I don’t actually think you’re going to kill me, but even if you are, the crew can carry on without me. I should let you know though, they won’t just kill you in revenge. They’ll make you suffer. <i>Pirates</i>.” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“We will let them make that determination,” Spock replied.</p><p>“I have an alternate proposal. You agree to help me, and together we save a planet. Afterward, you take the remaining red matter home to Vulcan.”</p><p>“Clarify,” Spock said. “What planet?”</p><p>“I came here to ask for your help. We have a lot of talented people on this ship, but none of us are really scientists. And I really don’t want to screw this up. Get my PADD and I’ll show you.”</p><p>Spock’s eyes flickered to the PADD, then back to Kirk, assessing. The Captain’s gaze softened suggestively. “Come on, I’ll let you pin me again later if you like—unless there’s something else you’d like to do in this position?” He bucked his hips. The move sent another jolt of sensation through Spock, this time through his groin. He barely withheld the gasp that threatened to escape his lips, a faint blush staining his cheeks. He had never before reacted like this to anyone; it was highly disturbing, especially as Kirk’s eyes gleamed in something like victory. </p><p>He cast aside such irrelevant thoughts, and considered the matter at hand. The logical course of action was to continue with his plan of using Kirk as a hostage. If a planet truly <i>was</i> at stake, they should appeal to a legitimate government. And yet, Spock could imagine circumstances when no legitimate power would wish to be involved, even Vulcan. If that were the case, it was his moral obligation to assist. It was entirely possible, even likely, that Kirk was not being honest, but the stakes were high enough that it was worth taking a risk to acquire more information. He could always fight again if need be. </p><p>He released Kirk’s wrists but snatched away his communicator, then quickly withdrew. “Remain there.” </p><p>Kirk stayed on the floor, propping himself up slightly on his elbows, looking eminently comfortable. “Whatever you say.”</p><p>The PADD, once retrieved, had a single file on it, displaying an M-class planet and nearby solar phenomena. If the data was accurate, the nearby star would go supernova approximately 4.12 weeks from the date the scan was taken. “I am not familiar with this planet; you appear to have removed significant identifying information.” There were no coordinates, and other relevant data had been scrubbed from the scans.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be.” Kirk sat up, folding his legs beneath him. “And yes, I have. I’m not expecting you to sign on to my crew permanently, as awesome as that would be, and I’d rather you not know where the planet is.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“For the same reason I can’t ask any government for help. This planet has to remain a secret.”</p><p>“You request my aid, yet withhold relevant information.”</p><p>“Yep,” Kirk said. “Because it’s not my secret to share. And you’d be obligated to tell your government. It’s better for everyone if I stay quiet on the details. I can tell you that the planet is inhabited by at least 80,000 life forms.”</p><p>Spock considered this in silence for 6.2 seconds, then said, “The red matter is still in the testing stage; we have not even constructed the necessary delivery apparatus. It remains exceedingly dangerous; that is why the Vulcan Science Academy elected to conduct tests off-world, with only a single scientist.” </p><p>“I know, Spock. I got the proper injectors at the planet where I was going to drop you off—until things got a bit messy and we had to bail—but we’re still trying to figure out how to properly calibrate the reaction. And Spock, we <i>have</i> to succeed. If we don’t do this, 80,000 people are going to die. The native population won’t leave, and others who live there quite literally have nowhere else to go.”</p><p>Was Jim Kirk in the business of saving planets after all? "I require additional evidence of the veracity of your claims."</p><p>Kirk’s eyes locked on his, and Spock found he could not look away. "If you touch me... will you be able to tell if I'm lying?"</p><p>This struck Spock immediately as a bad idea, despite the logic of the suggestion. He could find no compelling reason not to proceed. "Affirmative. I will have to lower my telepathic shields somewhat, but I will not infringe on the privacy of your thoughts."</p><p>Kirk pushed to his feet and walked slowly toward Spock, reaching out one hand, palm up. Clearly his knowledge of Vulcan anatomy did not extend to the particular importance of Vulcan hands; Spock wished to explain that it was improper, but he did not. Instead, he laid his fingers across Kirk's upturned palm. The wave of sensation was expected, but that did not lessen its intensity. That devastatingly tempting mind was once against at his fingertips, but he resisted the urge to probe more deeply, dropping his shields only enough to be attuned to Kirk's truthfulness. "Tell me again," Spock said, hoping this was sufficient despite its lack of specificity.</p><p>"I need your help to save a planet that is home to 80,000 people, and I swear I have no other plans for the red matter. I would never sell it, and would never use it for violence."</p><p>It was the truth. Spock was sure of it now. He should withdraw his hand—and yet he did not. “It was a risk for you to come in here alone and unarmed.”</p><p>Kirk didn't pull away either, just continued to stare at him. “I’ve been told I have a habit of leaping without looking. But that’s how I got where I am… And I think you’re worth the risk.” </p><p>Kirk had admitted to withholding pertinent information. Further, Spock’s reaction to Kirk disturbed him. It would be wise to spend as little time in the man’s company as possible, in spite of his inexplicable fascination with him, and the siren call of his mind.</p><p>But his own inappropriate reactions should not weigh heavily in this decision. The lives at stake must be the paramount consideration, and if Spock agreed to assist, he’d be better able to ensure the red matter was not misused. If Kirk proved to be duplicitous in some unforeseen way, it would negate any promises Spock had made to render aid.</p><p>He came to a decision. “After we part ways, I will do everything in my power to ensure you are brought to justice for your crimes. But first, I will assist you in saving this planet. Provided you only use the red matter as we have agreed, I will not attempt escape again until we have succeeded, and I will trust you to release me and the remaining red matter once this is accomplished.”</p><p>The smile on Kirk’s face was exceedingly warm; Spock felt a slight tightening in his side, around the location of his heart. “Excellent. Come on, let’s get to work.”</p><p>***</p><p>Spock could only comprehend Scotty’s speech 72.31% of the time. His Standard was heavily affected by a regional Earth accent that Spock had no experience with. Nevertheless, he found the man’s understanding of engineering more than adequate. Kirk was able to translate and, impressively, to follow the majority of the conversation. He appeared to possess numerous talents. </p><p>While they had made remarkable progress, there was a significant problem: “The reaction’s still too bloody show,” Scotty lamented. “We can try ta recalibrate the injectors, but I’m afraid it’s too great a risk to proceed with dilithium as the basis for the reaction.”</p><p>Jim looked pensive. “We have no other elements aboard ship that would work?” </p><p>“Given the anticipated reaction speed of the supernova, it would be prudent to use something highly combustible. The Vulcan Science Academy hypothesizes that camdenite would produce the most rapid reaction.”</p><p>“Any idea where we can find some?” Scotty asked.</p><p>“Alivia III produces camdenite.”</p><p>Jim’s face went red. “Ah… Alivia III, is it? We have time to stop there, I suppose.”</p><p>Scotty looked amused. “Cap’n, you cannae go back there. Not after the last time.”</p><p>“No,” Jim admitted. “Neither can Gaila. But Uhura can take care of it—and she speaks Alivian.”</p><p>“It would be prudent for me to accompany her, as I have intimate knowledge of camdenite and can ensure that we procure a sample of adequate quality.”</p><p>“I’m not sure how I feel about you going along, Spock. It’s going to be dangerous—and you’re not exactly part of my crew.”</p><p>“Might I suggest that you allow logic to prevail in this situation: you have yourself indicated that no one else aboard has the requisite scientific knowledge to ensure the success of our mission.”</p><p>“Well, you should be in possession of all the facts before agreeing to this. The <i>Enterprise</i> is particularly despised on Alivia III. Last time Gaila and I were there we kind of… freed the entire royal harem.” </p><p>Spock arched one eyebrow. “Indeed. I am unsurprised. It seems you are constitutionally incapable of ignoring those you perceive to be in need of rescue. Not that I disagree with your conclusion in this case.”</p><p>Kirk let out a surprised laugh. “I think that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said about me.”</p><p>“I was merely stating a fact; your history with Alivia III does not negate the logic of my joining the away mission.”</p><p>“When you put it that way, Mr. Spock." He spread his hands in mock surrender. “I yield to the logic of the situation. Oh, I do have to warn you, though… Uhura’s not too happy with you. In fact, she’s pretty pissed at you for attacking me.”</p><p>Kirk had so easily dismissed Spock’s acts of violence that Spock had forgotten the possibility that others might not. “My actions were logical.”</p><p>“I’m not arguing the point, just uh, cut her some slack if she’s a bit sharp with you, okay?”</p><p>“Cut her some slack?”</p><p>Kirk’s face registered amusement. “Earth idiom. It means to not be too severe in your judgement, exercise patience.”</p><p>“Indeed, I shall endeavor to do so, Captain.”</p><p>Kirk nodded, then hailed the bridge to set their course, and to call Uhura, Gaila, and someone named Olson down to be briefed for the mission.</p><p>During the discussion, Spock became aware of a concerning fact: “It is your intention to <i>steal</i> the camdenite?”</p><p>The others looked at him in surprise. “Yeah, Spock. We’re pirates, remember? And while I’m not averse to paying for things when it’s the path of least resistance, given the fact that we’re not even welcome on the planet, it’s going to make things a lot more difficult if we show up trying to make a legitimate purchase. It’s not too late to change your mind, y’know, and stay on the ship.”</p><p>“Negative,” Spock said slowly, and the conversation continued. </p><p>After they’d discussed the parameters of the mission, and Spock had concluded that the likelihood of success was 72.12%—a calculation which delighted Kirk in its specificity—the group began to fragment into disparate conversations. Uhura turned to him, smiling, and spoke softly in Vulcan: “The Captain is quick to forgive and forget. I am not. If you raise a hand to him again, or try to sabotage our mission, I’ll cut off your body parts one by one for <i>days</i> before I let you die. There are chemical compounds that can ensure you won’t pass out or even be able to block the pain. Is that understood?”</p><p>Perhaps Kirk had done him a greater favor than anticipated in offering him a truce. “Affirmative. I assure you, I have no intention of harming him or of sabotaging the mission.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” she replied, voice still pleasant and amiable.</p><p>“What are you two whispering about?” Kirk asked, grinning warmly.</p><p>Uhura gave him an indulgent look; Spock resisted the very human urge to sigh, and thought of something his mother used to say: <i>What have I gotten myself into?</i><br/>
***</p><p>While the cleanliness of the ship and the competence of the crew were a pleasant surprise to Spock, other aspects of life with pirates were decidedly less pleasant. The recreation room was raucous, the noise reaching a level of over 100 decibels. Two men were drinking and singing loudly, while others were cheering on an arm-wrestling match. Kirk glanced around fondly, tapped a finger against his lips, and declared it “not Spock’s ‘scene.’” </p><p>When Spock tried to inquire as to the meaning of the phrase, Kirk laughed. Spock had never met anyone who seemed to find such amusement in everything he did; it should have been deeply insulting, but Spock found he did not entirely mind.</p><p>Kirk instead suggested that they play chess in his quarters. Spock was surprised by the invitation, but not displeased. The guards who were still trailing them appeared to find the prospect concerning, which Spock could not entirely fault them for. Kirk had wanted to dismiss the guard entirely, but according to the lead guard, Gaila had insisted. </p><p>They did not accompany Kirk and Spock into Kirk’s quarters. “Want anything to drink?” Kirk asked. </p><p>Spock shook his head, and glanced around. There was an impressive collection of artifacts, and to Spock’s mind, an even more impressive collection of paper books. He had rarely seen so many outside of institutions dedicated to their preservation. Another piece of the puzzle of Jim Kirk slid into place. It was most curious. That Kirk had questionable morals was not in doubt, but he had seen no tendency toward excessive or unnecessary violence; had detected nothing but respect toward Kirk from his crew; and had several times been forced to revise his estimate of Kirk's intelligence. There was also, of course, the fact that his actions appeared largely driven by a desire to help others, though the truth regarding the threatened planet remained shrouded in mystery. “You are not what I anticipated,” he said before he could stop himself. “Indeed, the rumors regarding you appear markedly inaccurate.”</p><p>“Well, Mr. Spock, those rumors have their uses. They mean a lot less people mess with the <i>Enterprise</i> and her crew.”</p><p>“Logical," Spock conceded.</p><p>“Always,” Kirk replied, though this was clearly inaccurate. “C’mon, let’s play.”</p><p>As they began, Spock asked the question that was on his mind: “If I may ask: why did you decide to become a pirate?”</p><p>“Starting with the easy stuff, I see,” Kirk said, drumming his finger against his lip before reaching for his knight. “It was a mix of everything I wanted: I could prioritize things that the government wouldn’t. I could see the stars from the helm of a ship. And I had the most valuable thing of all: <i>freedom.</i> It was—well, it was logical.”</p><p>“Crime is common. Logic is rare,” Spock murmured, primarily to himself.</p><p>“Sherlock Holmes,” Kirk said in obvious delight.</p><p>Spock had always found a strange comfort in Sherlock Holmes novels, one which he shared with his mother. He felt a pang once again at her loss. “I suspect that your answer to my query is incomplete.”</p><p>“Fair,” Kirk agreed.</p><p>“Would you tell me the real story?”</p><p>Kirk hesitated. “After Alivia III, if you really want to know, I’ll tell you. Okay?”</p><p>“Acceptable,” Spock replied. </p><p>He defeated Kirk at chess, but barely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>I raised the rating to mature, as things get darker in this chapter! WARNING for telepathic assault and non-explicit references to past non-con.</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mission went wrong almost from the start. Spock calculated only a 17.21% chance that the presence of Orion operatives on the planet was coincidence; it was likely that they had somehow tracked the movements of the <i>Enterprise.</i></p><p>Spock pressed his fingers against Olson’s neck at the pulse point. “He’s dead,” he informed Uhura softly. </p><p>“Fuck,” she breathed out, and then coughed, blood splattering the floor of the cell that the Orions had deposited them in. “We’ve got to get out of here.”</p><p>“Affirmative.” He did not mention that there was no immediately evident path for accomplishing this aim; there was no need to state the obvious.</p><p>Uhura’s eyes narrowed at something behind him, and he turned to see an Alivian woman walking toward their cell, flanked by two Orions.</p><p>“I didn’t realize Kirk had a Vulcan,” one of the Orions said.</p><p>Spock arched one eyebrow but remained silent. It was futile to deny his connection with the <i>Enterprise,</i> but there was nothing to be gained by volunteering additional information. Uhura was also glaring at them in silence.</p><p>“Am I correct in assuming that you will not talk unless you are forced to?” the Alivian said, her voice utterly devoid of emotion. Alivians were unusually tall and thin for humanoids, possessed of gray skin and eyes, with no hair anywhere on their bodies. When she received no answer from her captives, she nodded. “You leave me no choice, then.” She raised both hands and stretched them out toward Uhura and Spock, her eyes drifting closed.</p><p>And then Spock felt it: the assault on his mind. It was gentle, almost like water trickling against his shields, seeking a crack to filter through. He strengthened his mental shields, denying the water an entry point as he rapidly re-evaluated his knowledge of Alivians. They were not known to possess telepathic abilities, nor did the assault appear capable of overcoming his mental defenses. The attack appeared to subside, the water trickling away from him. </p><p>Beside him, he heard Uhura’s gasp as she fell to her knees, her eyes wide with anger and fear. </p><p>“I will give you some time,” the Alivian said, still in that emotionless voice. “And then we will talk.” She turned to depart.</p><p>Uhura hissed, falling forward and catching herself on her hands. She panted softly. It was most unusual that the Alivian had departed after her telepathic assault; perhaps she could communicate with whatever mental weapon she had sent into Uhura’s mind, and had to wait for it to bore deep enough to recover the knowledge she sought</p><p>Spock quickly kneeled beside Uhura. “Can you speak?” he asked; she shook her head. There was only one solution: he reached for her face, his fingers finding the meld points. “I will help you to fight her telepathic assault. Do you consent?” </p><p>She nodded sharply. Perhaps she did not truly understand what she was consenting to, but he had no choice if he was to aid her and prevent the Alivians and Orions from retrieving tactical information. “My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts…”</p><p>He slid easily into her mind, and it was obvious that under normal circumstances her thoughts were well-ordered. But now, they were under assault. Spock slid through her thoughts and memories in search of the telepathic weapon. He tried to remain on the surface of her thoughts, but it was difficult when she was thinking of something that was of great interest to Spock: Jim Kirk. She did not want to let him down. Not after everything that had happened. Not after—</p><p>
  <i>She whimpers in pain and fear. Her captor—the man who removed her eye and sent it to her family—smirks down at her. “Looks like your Daddy doesn’t think you’re worth rescuing after all.” A cold fear washes over her with the realization that her own family has abandoned her. She was captured as leverage over Ambassador Uhura, a once well-known Earth diplomat, but her father does not care enough about her to give in to this man’s demands. “Can you imagine? An ambassador abandoning his own daught—” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The man splinters apart with the phaser blast. Kirk is standing in the doorway. “Are you all right?” He rushes to her side, undoing the restraints. She is terrified, so terrified.</i>
</p><p>Spock departed the memory, sliding forward in pursuit of his quarry. He caught a glimpse a trickle of silver and sped after it. </p><p>
  <i>“We can drop you wherever you want. Well, maybe not Earth—”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Notorious pirate captain Kirk has no interest in ransoming her, or leveraging her to achieve his own aims. He has not even questioned her: he found out about her capture by chance and decided to free her, just because he could. Because that is what Jim Kirk does. “Tell me what you’re really doing with the Enterprise,” she says instead.</i>
</p><p>Spock wanted desperately to stay in that memory, to hear Kirk’s answer, but he caught a glimpse of the weapon again and had to move after it. A mirage of memories and thoughts spun around him: Uhura becoming a member of Kirk’s crew, a trusted confidant, a friend. Her work with Earth’s diplomatic core, with her father, had once given her purpose. When that was torn away from her, she had been unmoored, but Kirk had helped her find purpose again. </p><p>
  <i>They’re in a cell. The Klingon rakes his eyes over her body appreciatively, and white hot terror courses through her. She knows what’s going to happen next.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And then Kirk steps in front of her. “You will not touch her.” His voice is quiet steel.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The Klingon laughs and gives Kirk an appraising look. “Offering yourself instead?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes,” Kirk answers without hesitation. “I won’t fight you. I’ll do anything you want. But you will not touch her.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>His gaze darkens and he licks his lips. Uhura wants to protest, wants to tell him no, don’t do this, don’t sacrifice yourself. But the words are caught in her throat. She manages a quiet, “Jim, don’t…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He does not turn around.</i>
</p><p>Spock pulled from the memory, ruthlessly suppressing the emotional reaction inspired by the scene: anger, nausea, a wholly inappropriate desire for revenge on the Klingon. He could feel the gap closing between him and the weapon, but then another memory caught him. </p><p>
  <i>Kirk and Uhura on the observation deck, facing one another.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It wasn’t the first time,” Uhura says quietly, voice anguished.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No,” Jim admits softly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Uhura emits a sound resembling a sob.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hey, it’s okay,” he says, taking her hands. “This time, this time I got to protect you.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That doesn’t make it better,” Uhura protests. Her cheeks shine with tears.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Of course it does,” Jim insists. “Knowing that you’re okay, that I was keeping you safe, that makes it a <i>thousand</i> times better. That makes it mean something, Uhura.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Nyota,” she corrects him. “My name is Nyota.” It is the first time she’s given him permission to use her given name, which has long become a game between them in which he pretends not to know what it is. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Nyota,” he agrees warmly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Jim… Can I hug you?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Any damn time you please.”</i>
</p><p>Spock wasted precious seconds ensuring that their embrace remained platonic; then raced after the weapon, his gaze fixed on it, the memories around him becoming a blur.</p><p>Finally he felt his mental hands close around the silvery probe. He wrestled with it, trying to contain it as it tried to drip through his hands; he shielded around him, trapping it, and withdrew, taking it into himself and crushing it ruthlessly. It felt almost alive, and he knew in that moment that it was a part of the Alivian. He wondered if she felt its death.</p><p>Uhura gasped and curled into a fetal position on the floor. </p><p>Spock sat down hard beside her, trying to reorder his own mind. The weapon had presented one challenge; the memories, another. He felt disoriented with the constant need to reevaluate his judgements regarding Jim Kirk. And he could not comprehend his focused anger toward the people who had injured him, had attempted to dim his brilliance. Spock’s breath caught at the realization that he cared, far too deeply than was appropriate, about the pirate Captain. He forcibly set the thought aside; there would be time to examine it once they were out of danger.</p><p>“Are you all right?” he asked Uhura, voice hoarse.</p><p>“Yes,” she replied, opening her eyes and looking at him. She appeared pale and shaken, but resolute. Kirk’s crew was impressive indeed. “Thanks to you. What you saw…”</p><p>“It is of no consequence.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” she agreed, pushing herself to a seated position. “Now… how the hell do we get out of here before they come back? And if we can’t get out of here quickly, is there any way you can prevent them from attacking me again?”</p><p>“If I initiate a light meld, I will be able to protect both our minds. They would have to physically separate us to overcome it. I calculate a 72.12% chance they will attempt to do so.”</p><p>“And that’s our chance to fight back and escape,” Uhura mused.</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>When the Alivian returned, Spock was lightly connected with Uhura’s mind, keeping a firm distance between himself and her memories. The Alivian was accompanied by several Orions. Her face now registered a hint of emotion: anger, perhaps pain. She addressed Spock: “I see you have assisted the human in repelling my telepathic assault.”</p><p>“Further telepathic efforts are futile,” Spock replied evenly.</p><p>The Alivians looked to her Orion companions. “We shall pursue other methods, then. Balath, if you would—”</p><p>The wall beside her exploded, throwing the room into chaos. Spock stumbled backward, the meld breaking, and caught himself on the cell wall. Phaser fire filled the gap, and Jim Kirk rushed in with security guards around him. The Alivian woman was fleeing down the corridor, while the Orions fired back. Two of the Enterprise security guards fell, but then the Orions were overwhelmed. One managed to flee; the rest lay dead. </p><p>Kirk rushed to the cell itself. “Uhura, Spock, tell me you’re okay.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Jim—thanks to him,” Uhura said softly, looking up at Spock.</p><p>Kirk smiled and set to work freeing them. </p><p>“I thought it was too dangerous for you to set foot on this planet,” Spock noted.</p><p>“Well, I couldn’t very well leave you here, now could I?” His expression sobered as he looked down at Olson. “Is he…?”</p><p>“Dead,” Spock replied. “I am sorry, Captain.”</p><p>***<br/>
6.25 hours later, Kirk stood just inside Spock’s quarters, his expression unreadable. Spock's meditation had been futile: he could not quell the emotions inspired by Jim Kirk. He could not stop wishing for Kirk's presence, wishing merely to be in his orbit, as if he was the sun. As if Spock had spent his entire life waiting for Kirk in order to feel wholly alive. It was illogical and inappropriate. He could not allow himself to become Kirk's friend, though his emotions protested that he already was. He certainly could not allow himself to want or pursue more than friendship. He was Vulcan. </p><p>“Uhura told me what you did for her," Kirk began. "And Bones told me that melding with someone under telepathic assault is extremely risky and could have put you in danger.”</p><p>“It was the only logical option,” Spock replied evenly.</p><p>Kirk shook his head. “No, it wasn’t, but you did it anyway. You risked yourself to help my crew. Thank you, Spock.”</p><p>The words stirred emotions in him that he had no name for; he attempted to suppress them. Yet his defenses against these particularly emotions were startlingly weak.</p><p>“The other night, you asked me why I became a pirate. If you still want to hear the story, I’ll tell you. And I’ll tell you what we’re really doing here.”</p><p>Spock knew he should say no. Knew he should only spend time in Kirk's presence when necessary to complete their mission. Yet he found himself answering: "I would like to hear it. But you were correct in your estimation that I would have to report the truth back to my government.”</p><p>“I won’t tell you the coordinates of where we’re going. And after what you did today… I trust you not to do anything that would hurt innocent people. Maybe that’s foolish, but I—I trust my gut. And my gut is telling me that I need you, and that I need to tell you the truth.”</p><p>Spock felt warmth wash over him at Kirk’s words. “I thank you for your trust, Captain."</p><p>"Call me Jim." </p><p>Spock did not reply, unsure what to make of Kirk's request, but as Kirk sat down at the small table, Spock sat across from him.</p><p>Kirk took a deep breath, and began: “So…. I was on Tarsus IV.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Next chapter: we get Jim's origin story, and find out what the planet is he's trying to save!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spock finally gets some answers! In this AU, Starfleet isn’t as upstanding as in cannon, and Tarsus IV went down a bit differently. Also, the boys do something in this chapter I totally didn’t plan on happening just yet, but… they insisted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… I was on Tarsus IV.”</p><p>Spock’s brow furrowed slightly in confusion. “It was reported that Tarsus IV experienced a famine that none of the colony members survived.”</p><p>“That’s the official story, and it’s bullshit. There was a famine, but almost everything else reported about Tarsus is a lie.”</p><p>Starfleet was supposed to be a force for good in the universe; Spock did not want to believe them capable of such duplicity, yet he did not understand why Kirk would lie. “Please continue.”</p><p>“Governor Kodos knew that there wasn’t enough food for everyone to survive, so he decided to use his own brand of eugenics to decide which half of the population would live.” Kirk’s face tightened. “I didn’t even try to help the other half.” </p><p>Spock tried to process the horror of Kodos’ actions alongside Kirk’s misplaced guilt; he decided to focus on the later. “How old were you?”</p><p>“Thirteen.”</p><p>“Scarcely in a position to prevent a colony governor from committing mass murder.”</p><p>Kirk shook his head, unshed tears burning in his eyes. “Eventually, he decided to halve the population again. There was no way in hell I was going to stand by this time, so I grabbed some of the kids who were slated for execution and ran. As it turns out, running probably saved my life too. The people left in the colony thought that if they killed their neighbor first, then there wouldn’t be a need for another culling. Someone lit a building on fire, and everything was made of fucking wood, and the buildings were so close together… The whole place burned to the ground.”</p><p>Kirk’s eyes were cloudy; relating this story to Spock forced him to relive it, and he nearly asked that Kirk stop speaking of matters that clearly caused him such pain. But another part of him insisted: <i>I must know. I must understand.</i> “I regret that you experienced such suffering.”</p><p>Blue eyes refocused on Spock. “It didn’t need to happen. Kodos was a monster, yes, but he wouldn’t have started killing people if that fungus didn’t start killing all the food first. And he <i>begged</i> Starfleet for help. There was a Starfleet Captain who wasn’t that far away, who asked for permission to come render aid. He could have arrived before the first executions, could have saved the whole fucking colony—but Starfleet didn’t want to get involved. Instead, a colony of 4,213 people was reduced to eight.”</p><p>Spock was speechless. Kirk’s anger with Starfleet was now far more understandable. “The Captain told you this?”</p><p>“Not right away. At the time I was just happy to be rescued. I thought Starfleet was made up of heroes. When I was old enough, I <i>joined</i> Starfleet.”</p><p>Although Spock knew this, it was generally framed as a ploy by Kirk, who from the beginning sought to steal Starfleet resources. The official story did not indicate that Kirk ever believed in Starfleet’s professed ideals.</p><p>“You believed in it.”</p><p>“More than anything. I thought I was going to help people… I thought it was my way of making sure that Tarsus never happened again.”</p><p>It was clear from Kirk’s tone—and his actions—that his biography would include additional horrors. “What happened?” </p><p>“We got a distress call from some escaped Orion slaves. The Captain and I wanted to go help, but Starfleet kept putting us off. They didn’t want to put themselves in the middle. By the time we finally convinced them to let us help, most of the slaves had been killed. There was only one survivor: Gaila. Her entire family had been killed.”</p><p>Spock suppressed the emotions prompted by the words; such great loss, yet again. And Kirk, once again, blaming himself. “You are not to blame.”</p><p>“Maybe not, but that’s when I realized that Starfleet wasn’t the answer. The Captain was so angry that he told me the truth about how he’d wanted to help Tarsus earlier…”</p><p>It had not escaped Spock’s notice that Kirk had yet to mention the Captain’s name; he assumed this was deliberate, but did not press the matter.</p><p>“There was another distress call, 250 escaped Orion slaves. Starfleet flat out said no. They wanted us to attend a training mission instead. Gaila begged me to help. I begged the Captain to disobey Starfleet and go anyway, but he couldn’t disobey a direct order. And in that moment, I knew that I could. I wasn’t going to stand by and let more people be hurt when I could help them.” He shrugged, took a sip of his drink. “So, I stole the <i>Enterprise,</i> and we saved all 250 of them.”</p><p>Kirk was, in his way, logical. He could not achieve his desired ends through Starfleet, so he sought an alternative method. “Did you intend to engage in a life of piracy thereafter?”</p><p>“I didn’t really have any intentions for after. I figured I’d be caught and court martialed, and then probably spend the rest of my life in prison.”</p><p>“You considered the consequences acceptable?”</p><p>“Of course—it was 250 lives. What does my freedom matter against that?”</p><p>“Yet you were not caught.”</p><p>“Some Telekians who were imprisoned on a neighboring planet heard what we’d done, and begged us to help them. And, well, they weren’t the last. There were more people to help, so we just.. kept going. We started picking up crew on the way. I stole Scotty from Starfleet. Bones is my oldest friend—he actually tried to talk sense into me and eventually agreed to come along to ‘keep you idiots alive,’ as he likes to say.”</p><p>“And you rescued Uhura after she was kidnapped as ransom against her father.”</p><p>Kirk’s gaze turned sharp for a moment, but he nodded. “Turns out, there are a lot of people who don’t like the way the powers that be are running the universe, and want to do their small part to fight for what they believe in. Piracy helps us keep the lights on, so to speak, but it’s always been about helping the people that no one else wants to.”</p><p>Spock considered this in silence for a moment, then said slowly, “What is the source of the rumors of your cruelty and violence? They are markedly incorrect.”</p><p>“Starfleet, of course. It’s in their interests for me to look like a bad guy—the worst guy, actually. But see, it’s in my interests too. No one wants to mess with us.”</p><p>Something about that struck Spock as curious: why had Starfleet not made a greater effort to recapture the <i>Enterprise?</i> Why did Kirk not name the Captain he had served with? There was a missing piece to the puzzle, and Spock felt certain that Kirk would not reveal it. <i>He is protecting someone,</i> he realized with a small jolt. <i>He may have an ally within Starfleet.</i> It engendered significant curiosity in him, but if his suspicions were correct, Kirk would certainly never confirm them.</p><p>“What is the planet we are trying to save?”</p><p>The smile that appeared on Kirk’s face at the question was slightly proud and almost shy. “We call it Paradise. The local population doesn’t have a name for it, just a term that translates to ‘the world’ in their language. We found the place by accident, but it was basically the answer to our prayers: a place that would accept a limitless number of refugees. You see, all the people we saved? Most of them had nowhere to go. The Orion slaves couldn’t go back to their own worlds. A few joined the crew, but most just wanted a regular life. The natives on Paradise welcomed them. It’s a place of peace—that’s why its location must remain a secret. If the Orion Syndicate found out that so many escaped slaves were in one place, imagine what they’d do to them—and to the people who’d harbored them.”</p><p>Spock shuddered inwardly at the thought. “And now, it faces the possibility of extinction due to the formation of a supernova.”</p><p>“That’s right, and we’ve got to stop it.”</p><p>“How many have you rescued?”</p><p>“Almost 5,000. That plus the 75,000 people who already lived on the planet are now in danger.” </p><p>“We failed to retrieve the Camdenite,” Spock said slowly.</p><p>“I know… We’ll find another way. We won’t give up.”</p><p>Spock regarded him for 4.2 seconds, then closed his eyes. It was easy to see how Kirk had attracted so many followers. Spock believed everything he had heard; if Kirk was hiding anything, it was only to protect others. Even more surprising, he found he could not disagree with Kirk’s actions. The methods may not always be to his liking, but when faced with such choices, Spock believed he had made the correct ones. He had been wrong, very wrong, about this man’s character. Something fundamental seemed to shift in Spock’s understanding of the universe. </p><p>He opened his eyes and locked them on Kirk’s—on <i>Jim’s</i>. “I will help you,” he vowed. “I will not disclose anything to my government that will threaten your work.”</p><p>The expression on Jim’s face was not one he could immediately interpret. “I trust you, Spock… but are you sure?”</p><p>“Affirmative.”</p><p>Jim reached across the table to take Spock’s hand and squeeze it. Spock’s breath caught in his throat; Jim must surely be unaware of the particular sensitivity of Vulcan hands. Jim’s expression shifted into something softer. <i>Or perhaps he is not unaware...</i></p><p>Still holding Spock’s hand, Jim stood and came around the table. Spock knew he should pull away, but instead he allowed Jim to gently tug him to his feet. “Thank you, Spock.”</p><p>Spock had 3.1 seconds to wonder why Jim was leaning closer, and then their lips met, and every thought seemed to flee his head. The kiss was soft, gentle. He had never been kissed in the human fashion before, and found it extremely pleasant. Although he did not know what to do, he let his lips move very gently against Jim’s.</p><p>Jim made a soft, happy sigh into the kiss and then pulled away, still looking at him warmly.</p><p>“Is this how you entice people to join your crew?” Spock asked, only mildly concerned that the timbre of his voice was an octave lower than normal and slightly rougher.</p><p>A startled laugh escaped Jim’s lips. “No, Spock. You’re special.”</p><p>Spock tried not to let the words impact him. </p><p>“May I kiss you again?” </p><p>“Yes,” Spock breathed out. </p><p>Although he would deny having thought of Jim in a sexual manner, if he had done so, he would have expected Jim to focus on achieving hasty pleasure. Not this slow, gentle touch. Jim very gently teased Spock’s tongue with his, and when he pulled away again, Spock had to exercise great control not to chase after him.</p><p>“You should get some sleep,” Jim said. “We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”</p><p>“The length of a standard day remains constant,” Spock admonished softly.</p><p>This earned him another laugh. “You should think about… staying with us, for real. Even after we save Paradise.” </p><p>Spock was startled by the realization that a part of him desired to stay at Jim’s side and to aid him in his quest. But he had responsibilities, and was certainly ill-suited to life as a pirate. “Jim,” he began, but was interrupted.</p><p>“Don’t answer now. Decide when Paradise is safe. And I understand if you don’t want to, just… I’m really glad I met you.”</p><p>“As am I.”</p><p>Jim gave him one last, soft kiss, and then departed, leaving Spock to replay the evening’s events in his mind until meditation had calmed him enough to sleep.  Yet even then, he found himself unable to forget the feeling of Jim’s lips on his. He did not know what it meant, or what he wanted. He should not even concern himself with it; he needed to concentrate on preventing the destruction of Paradise, yet the thoughts lingered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long! Real life is kicking my ass.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, will it work?” Jim’s face displayed eagerness.</p><p>“While not as compatible as camdenite, pure lenite has an 86.21% chance of success.”</p><p>Jim and Scotty grinned at each other, and Scotty clapped his hand on Jim’s shoulder; Spock suppressed an illogical burst of annoyance at the sight of someone else touching Jim, despite the facts that he had no claim to the human and that Jim’s relationship with Scotty was clearly platonic.</p><p>Spock did not want to dim their enthusiasm. However: “I am unaware of any naturally occurring sources of lenite in the vicinity of our current position.”</p><p>“There’s an uninhabited planet only 2.1 light years from here that has an ample supply,” Jim explained.</p><p>“What is the source of this information?”</p><p>“Does it matter? I promise you it’s legit, Spock.”</p><p>Starfleet had done extensive surveying of this quadrant in order to identify locations for potential colonies; this reinforced Spock’s belief that Jim had an ally within Starfleet’s ranks, and that said ally had provided Jim with the lenite’s location.</p><p>“Very well. Let us proceed.”</p><p>Now Jim’s facial expression denoted amusement. “Why thank you, Captain.”</p><p>“I did not mean to imply—”</p><p>“It was a joke, Spock.” </p><p>“Indeed,” Spock said dryly.</p><p>Jim’s face was always attractive, but the grin that spread across it at Spock’s words caused an illogical increase in Spock’s heart rate and respiration.</p><p>“Scotty, you get to work on modifying the chamber to accept lenite and doing some modeling of the reaction.”</p><p>“Aye, sir, I’ll get right on it.”</p><p>“I’ll lead the away team this time. You want to come?” This question was directed at Spock.</p><p>“Affirmative.” </p><p>“Great. I’m going to have Sulu and Hendroff come with as well. Hopefully there won’t be any trouble this time—just a quick trip down to get what we need, then back to the ship and off to Paradise.”</p><p>“Cap’n, you cannot wish for a smooth mission aloud. You’re only invitin’ trouble,” Scotty admonished. </p><p>Spock frowned. “That is most illogical.”</p><p>Jim just laughed; it caused his eyes to brighten, and Spock resolved that despite having meditated that morning, he would meditate again before the mission. He could not allow his emotional reactions to the Enterprise’s Captain to prevent him from assisting in the effort to save Paradise. </p><p>***<br/>
“It’s so beautiful.” Jim’s voice was uncharacteristically breathless. </p><p>“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Sulu agreed.</p><p>The planet’s surface bore some resemblance to an Earth glacier, but it was a pleasant 26.9 degrees Celsius. Unlike Earth’s glaciers, the surface and geological formations emitted a low-level luminescence in a shade of pale blue. It reminded Spock of the nightlights that his mother had placed around their residence when he was a child.</p><p>“My tricorder indicates that the nearest lenite formation is approximately 70 meters in this direction.” Spock indicated with an outstretched hand.</p><p>“In those caves?”</p><p>“I believe so.”</p><p>While the cave also glowed, it deviated significantly in color from the pale blue of the rest of the surface, instead possessing shades of pink and green.</p><p>“This place is unbelievable. We need to come back here and explore more once this is all over,” Jim said.</p><p>Simply exploring the universe for the sake of discovery was so appealing that Spock nearly halted in his tracks. To have such an opportunity, with Jim at his side… <i>Perhaps in another universe.</i></p><p>Jim caught his eye, a query in his gaze that Spock did not understand. But whatever he saw there, it made Jim smile warmly and turn to continue scanning the cave.</p><p>“This is the perfect spot,” Sulu said, having narrowed in on a strip of silver-colored mineral running along the floor of the cave.</p><p>“Let’s do it,” Jim said.</p><p>Extracting the mineral was not difficult, and they had obtained an acceptable quantity within 2.12 hours.</p><p>Jim flipped open his communicator and hailed the ship to request beam-up. There was no reply.</p><p>“That’s odd… Could the minerals in this cave be blocking our signal?”</p><p>“That is possible,” Spock agreed. “We should—” </p><p>He was cut off by the wall exploding beside him.</p><p>“Spock!” Jim cried, diving toward him and knocking him down as a barrage of phaser fire singed the rock around him. </p><p>“You’re getting soft, Captain Kirk.”</p><p>Jim and Spock shifted quickly to take up a defensive position; he was able to glimpse of their attackers and identified both Orions and Alivians. “Who the fuck are you?” Jim asked.</p><p>“I’m quite disappointed in you for not having bothered to learn my name. I have been following you for some time.”</p><p>“Well, it’d be rude not to introduce yourself now,” Jim called back. At the same time, he rose into a low squat and inched along the wall, clearly trying to get a line of sight on their attackers.</p><p>“My name is Harrad-Sar. I am a representative of the Syndicate.”</p><p>“Let me guess? You came to kill me.”</p><p>“On the contrary, Captain. My orders are to bring you in alive. And then you’re going to tell us where you’ve taken all the merchandise you stole.”</p><p>“<i>Merchandise?</i> You mean <i>people?</i>”</p><p>“They do not belong to you.”</p><p>“They don’t <i>belong</i> to anyone—because they’re <i>people.</i>” Jim seemed to be struggling to get a line of attack. Spock glanced over at Sulu and Hendroff, both flattened against the wall, similarly unable to react without exposing themselves to unacceptable odds.  </p><p>“Your arguments are irrelevant. Surrender now… and I will spare your ship.”</p><p>Spock felt Jim go rigid beside him. The Enterprise’s silence might be a sign that they were engaged in battle. </p><p>Jim paused for a moment, then went to work modifying his phaser with impressive speed. After 3.1 seconds, Spock realized what he was doing: setting it to override in order to cause an explosion. He shifted closer and started to assist, earning a flash of Jim’s grin.</p><p>“All right,” Spock heard Jim say, voice full of doubt that—judging from the expression on Jim’s face—was most certainly a ruse. “But I’m going to need some kind of guarantee. Otherwise, I might as well make you shoot me now. I assume that’s the end game if I do surrender to you.”</p><p>“It doesn’t need to be, Captain, but I take your point.” He hailed his ship, speaking in Orion.</p><p>“I don’t speak Orion,” Jim lied, clearly stalling for time. “Again, in Standard.”</p><p>Harrad-Sar made a frustrated noise but acquiesced, repeating his order to stand down. </p><p>The moment the phaser was ready, Jim threw it at his attackers. It exploded, causing the cavern to shake and rocks to tumble around them. The air filled with smoke, causing Spock to cough violently.</p><p>As the smoke cleared, the scene once again became visible due to the cavern’s luminescence. Spock realized immediately that he and Jim were trapped behind the fallen rock, and that Jim was injured. He dropped to the Captain’s side. He was bruised and bleeding. </p><p>“Jim, are you all right?”</p><p>“’M okay, Spock,” Jim murmured, and then coughed wetly. “Call the ship.”</p><p>He seized the Captain’s communicator and hailed the ship, but there was no response. With luck, Sulu and Hendroff were free and uninjured, and would be able to return to the ship to seek help.</p><p>Spock refocused his attention on Jim. “I will dress your wounds.”</p><p>“No time. You gotta go… get out of here. See if…” He waved a hand weakly. “Back entrance.” </p><p>“I will not leave you here,” Spock replied angrily.</p><p>“Damn romantic Vulcan.” How Jim could sound amused at this moment was beyond Spock’s comprehension. </p><p>“Please do not attempt to speak. Hold still while I attend to your injuries.” </p><p>Jim emitted a humming noise but did not speak as Spock quickly dressed his wounds with the emergency medical kit; he injected a painkiller into Jim’s neck with the hypospray. Jim’s eyes slid closed. “Jim, please remain awake. I am concerned you may have a concussion.”</p><p>“Mmkay, just resting my eyes a bit.”</p><p>Spock knelt and gently picked the human up.</p><p>“Wha? What’re you doing?” Jim’s words were slightly slurred.</p><p>“Carrying you. I had thought that evident. It is logical given that you are currently incapable of-"</p><p>“Jus’ leave me. Go find a way out.”</p><p>“I will not,” Spock answered firmly.</p><p>“My beautiful, brilliant Vulcan,” Jim murmured, eyes sliding closed again. </p><p>Spock arched one eyebrow at the human’s words, ignoring the warmth that seemed to spread through him. Spock continued to walk back through the caverns. “Jim, you must remain conscious.”</p><p>“But… could really use a nap.”</p><p>“Not at this time. Remain with me.”</p><p>“For you,” Jim whispered. “Talk to me. Tell me a story.”</p><p>“On any particular topic?”</p><p>“Anything, just… tell me a story about you.”</p><p>Almost without conscious thought, Spock began to speak, with no notion of why he selected this particular story. As he explained, he continued to walk through the caves, eyes searching for anything resembling an entrance. The cave's luminescence made it easy to see, but there was as yet no sign of an escape route. He also sought for signs of water; if they were indeed stuck here, they would require hydration. “When I was seven, I elected to prematurely attempt the kahs-wan, a Vulcan ritual that involves surviving in Vulcan’s unforgiving forge for 10 nights. I was attacked by a le-matya, a dangerous animal with poisonous claws. I would likely have died had my pet sehlet, I-Chaya, not come to my rescue.”</p><p>“What’s… sehlet?” Jim murmured.</p><p>“It is similar to an earth bear.”</p><p>“So cool,” Jim murmured.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I-Chaya fell in battle. I managed to bring him to a Vulcan healer, but he could not be saved. I had to allow him to be euthanized to end his suffering.”</p><p>“That’s…terrible story, Spock. ’M so sorry. Why attempt the ritual… prematurely?” </p><p>“I sought to prove that I was Vulcan.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because… I am half human.”</p><p>Jim’s eyes opened and he blinked at Spock. “Kids… mean?”</p><p>“Affirmative… and not only children,” Spock confirmed.</p><p>“Those… fucking assholes." Jim seemed to draw strength fro his anger. "Spock, you’re like.. the smartest, best person. I’m so glad… met you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jim,” Spock said quietly.</p><p>Jim shifted slightly in his arms, causing Spock to wince. He glanced down at himself, surprised, and realized that he had also been injured. In his concern for Jim, he had not even noticed.</p><p>“You.. hurt.” Jim’s voice clearly registered concern. </p><p>“Not severely,” Spock replied, though taking stock, he could tell that the injury would quickly start to wear no him. Their situation was tenuous, but he had no desire to frighten Jim with the truth. It could serve no purpose at present.</p><p>“Sorry… brought you. Sorry… fucked up.. your life.”</p><p>Spock was silent for a time before he replied, “I am not.” It was mildly surprising that this was true: he was not sorry to have been intercepted by Jim, nor to be with him now. </p><p>Jim’s laugh sounded wet and pained. “Spock… I think I’m dying.”</p><p>“You are not. I will not allow it.” </p><p>“Thank you. Gonna… sleep now.”</p><p>“No,” Spock insisted, shocked by the emotion in his voice. He looked down at the human in his arms and felt his side constrict painfully, and not as a result of his wounds. “Stay with me, Jim. I will tell you more stories. I will.. will promise anything you want. But do not leave. Do not die.”</p><p>The thought of Jim’s death terrified Spock in a way he did not fully comprehend. If Jim were to die, he would still help to save paradise, and then he would return to his life. He would return to his scientific research. He would once again be alone. The idea was simply unacceptable.</p><p>Jim was silent, and Spock gently lowered him to the ground, hands skimming over his body to reassess the extent of the damage. He still appeared to be breathing, but shallowly. His body felt unnaturally warm. “Jim,” he murmured. “Jim, please…”</p><p>The world disappeared around him as a transporter beam activated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So sorry this took so long!! Real life has been ROUGH, but I am headed on vacation tomorrow – will be back the week of May 17. My goal is to finish this by the end of May!</p><p>Also, please note the rating has been changed to explicit!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If they did not reappear on the Enterprise, Jim’s chances of survival would be significantly diminished. Most illogically, the transport seemed to last an exceedingly long time, though Spock’s internal chronometer informed him that it was of standard duration. </p><p>When he recognized the Enterprise’s sickbay, the relief that washed over him was so powerful that he nearly stumbled. But Jim’s survival was not yet assured.</p><p>“Damnit, Jim!” McCoy said. “Lay him down on the biobed here.” As Spock complied, McCoy ran a tricorder over him. “Internal bleeding – I’ve got to get him into surgery.” </p><p>“Will he live?” Spock asked.</p><p>“If I have anything to say about,” McCoy grumbled. His eyes flickered to Spock briefly. “Christine, take care of the Vulcan here.”</p><p>Before Spock could protest that he did not require any of the medical personnel’s attention until Jim was tended to, McCoy was wheeling Jim into a surgical bay and a blond-haired nurse was gently pressing Spock down onto a biobed. </p><p>“My injuries are minor.”</p><p>“You let me be the judge of that, hm?” the nurse said.</p><p>Spock acquiesced silently and took stock of his own injuries. Minor might be a slight mischaracterization, but he would certainly have no lasting damage. As the nurse began to repair his cuts with a dermal regenerator, he considered his emotional reaction to Jim: he had been prepared to promise Jim anything in exchange for Jim continuing to live, and had been terrified of what he would lose if Jim died.</p><p>Jim had become essential to him in a way he did not fully understand. And while logic dictated that he distance himself from the emotional reaction inspired by the man, he found he did not wish to. And now, perhaps, he fully understood why Vulcans suppressed their emotions: it <i>hurt</i> not to know what Jim’s fate would be. It hurt to see him injured. Spock did not want to feel this way.</p><p>“Are you able to access the Captain’s medical files and determine whether the surgery is proving successful?” he inquired.</p><p>The nurse gave him an odd look, then shrugged. “We won’t know anything for a bit. But McCoy is a damn good doctor and Jim’s best friend. If anyone can save Jim, he can.”</p><p>Spock was grateful for McCoy’s talent and care, though he did not enjoy the jealousy that coursed through him at hearing the nurse label McCoy Jim’s <i>best friend.</i> Emotions were truly exhausting.</p><p>“You’re good to go – you can return to your quarters if you want.”</p><p>Spock shook his head. “I would prefer to remain here.”</p><p>“It could be a while,” the nurse said.</p><p>“Understood,” Spock said.</p><p>The nurse just shrugged and went to assist McCoy. Spock closed his eyes and attempted meditation. His emotional responses to Jim’s distress were a clear indicator of the depths of his feelings for this man. What was he supposed to do with this knowledge? It was out of the question for him to remain aboard a pirate ship. He had duties to return to… and yet he found that he <i>did</i> desire to remain, to always be close to Jim. To bind their minds and bodies together. </p><p>Jim, who had not made Spock any promises in regard to their relationship. Jim, who was exceptionally aesthetically pleasing. Jim, who seemed to nearly die on an alarmingly frequent basis. It was the height of illogic. And yet… </p><p>Spock continued to meditate on these emotions for 1.32 hours until he heard the surgical bay open, and McCoy walked out.</p><p>“How is he?” Spock asked, eyes snapping open.</p><p>McCoy looked slightly startled by his presence. “Damn idiot’s going to live—this time.” His gaze softened. “Thanks to you, actually. If you hadn’t triaged his injuries, he’d be dead.” McCoy sat down heavily in a chair. “Damn fool thinks he’s invincible and he’s <i>not.</i>”</p><p>“Is he awake?”</p><p>“No, he’ll be out another few more hours.”</p><p>“I will sit with him.”</p><p>“You got it bad, huh? Jim does that to people.”</p><p>Spock arched an eyebrow at the human idiom but did not respond. He certainly did not feel frustration at the idea that Jim had a similar effect on others.</p><p>He walked into the surgical bay to sit at Jim’s bedside. He watched the human’s face in repose. He looked relaxed, at peace, and shockingly young. Spock estimated his age at 27.62. Far too young to have such heavy burdens placed upon him. <i>Or perhaps not placed upon him—burdens he willingly took up.</i></p><p>Spock knew, at that moment, that he wanted nothing more than to remain at Jim’s side and see that he never faced such challenges alone. Of course, Jim was not truly alone. But his crew were not Spock. He brushed his fingertips gently along Jim’s cheek, the brilliant pull of his mind all too tempting beneath his skin; he pulled back quickly, not wanting to press further without permission.</p><p>Twenty-seven minutes later, Gaila came into the room, looking unsurprised to see him. She looked over Jim, eyes welling slightly with unshed tears. “How is he?”</p><p>“The Doctor says he will live. The ship is out of danger?” He had not even given a thought to it until this moment.</p><p>“Yeah. Sulu and Hendroff made it back with the lenite. I’m sorry we couldn’t get to you sooner. Harrad-sar’s ship was keeping us busy. We’re en route to Paradise now…”</p><p>“Harrad-sar appeared to have been tracking the Enterprise.” Spock could scarcely believe he had neglected to mention this until this moment.</p><p>“He was. I think we’ve lost him, but Paradise can’t wait for us to be sure. The planet has less than two weeks left.”</p><p>Spock nodded. </p><p>Gaila was watching him intently. “Jim asked you to stay, didn’t he?”</p><p>“Affirmative,” Spock replied.</p><p>“Are you going to?”</p><p>“I cannot.” The words tasted bitter in his mouth.</p><p>Gaila nodded. “Jim says we can trust you, that you won’t betray Paradise.”</p><p>“I will not. You have my word.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Gaila leaned down to kiss Jim’s cheek; Spock suppressed his illogical jealousy, which was really becoming quite troubling. “I’ll come back later.”</p><p>Over the next forty-two minutes, three other crewmen—including Uhura—came to visit. They were alone again when Jim’s eyes finally fluttered open. “Spock?” he whispered, voice hoarse.</p><p>“Do not try to speak. I will summon the doctor.” </p><p>But before Spock could stand, Jim’s hand was around his wrist. “Stay… Stay a minute.”</p><p>His eyes met Jim’s blue gaze and he found he could not refuse, the pull of his eyes strong, the pull of his mind stronger. </p><p>“How’s my ship?”</p><p>“The ship is safe, and we successfully acquired the lenite.”</p><p>“And my crew?”</p><p>“All well, save her Captain.”</p><p>“I’m just fine, Spock. I’ve been through worse.”</p><p>“Is that intended as comfort?” Spock asked, shocked at the raw emotion in his own voice.</p><p>Jim’s eyes widened in surprise. “Spock…”</p><p>“I would prefer if you exercised greater caution in regard to your own life.”</p><p>Jim looked away. “It’s not worth much.”</p><p>“On the contrary. Your life clearly has great worth to a great many individuals. Moreover, it is of particular importance to me. And therefore, as I have agreed to aid you, I request that you exercise greater caution.”</p><p>Jim met his eyes again, looking somewhat lost. The silence lasted 9.2 seconds. “I’ll try,” he said finally.</p><p>Spock nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Thank <i>you</i> for saving me. And for saving Uhura. And for helping us save Paradise. I’d have been lost without you… Did you—did you mean what you said?”</p><p>Entwining their fingers together, Spock replied carefully, “To what specifically do you refer?”</p><p>“That you’re not sorry I fucked up your life?”</p><p>“While I would not use that precise language, I do not regret our interactions. I hope only that our continued acquaintance will not result in such frequent visits to sickbay.”</p><p>“Kiss me?” Jim whispered.</p><p>Spock leaned closer to press his lips gently against Jim’s, the touch sending a wave of elation through him and making the pull of Jim’s mind all the more tempting. </p><p>“What in the hell are you doing?” McCoy’s voice interrupted. </p><p>Spock pulled back, and Jim rolled his eyes. “What does it look like?”</p><p>“Damnit, Jim. You almost died.”</p><p>“But I didn’t,” Jim replied cheekily.</p><p>“He has promised to exercise greater care in the future,” Spock said.</p><p>McCoy gave him a bemused look. “Did he now?”</p><p>Jim blushed. “What?”</p><p>“So, all these years I’ve been telling you that amount to nothing, but one kiss from the hobgoblin and you’re ready to do whatever he asks?”</p><p>“Wasn’t just one kiss,” Jim replied.</p><p>“I did <i>not</i> need to know that,” McCoy said. “Now Vulcan, scram. Come back later.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Beat it.”</p><p>Spock resisted the urge to sigh and went in search of Scotty to assist him in preparing the lenite.</p><p>***</p><p><i>I’m back in my quarters. Want to come over?</i> Spock’s heartrate quickened at the message on his PADD. 4.7 days had passed since their successful return to the ship. </p><p>
  <i>Affirmative. I will arrive in approximately 17.2 minutes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Only rounding to the nearest tenth?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>17.213256 minutes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You totally just made that up. And here people say Vulcans don’t have a sense of humor.</i>
</p><p>One corner of Spock’s lips lilted upward. <i>We do not.</i></p><p>
  <i>Lies.</i>
</p><p>“You’re right on time,” Jim said when Spock entered.</p><p>At the sight of him, Spock froze. Jim was wearing loose pajama pants and no shirt. He had clearly recently bathed; his hair was still damp. There was almost no evidence of injury on the smooth chest. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Spock inquired.</p><p>“Better now. We’re headed for Paradise at maximum warp. Scotty tells me your ship’s all ready to go?”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Now all we have to do is hope we’ve really escaped the Syndicate. We can’t let them find Paradise… but we also can’t delay. In the morning, you can walk me through how to ignite the reaction.”</p><p>“It would be logical for me to man the ship.”</p><p>Jim shook his head. “No way. It’s too dangerous.”</p><p>“Jim—”</p><p>“This isn’t up for discussion. I need you here on the Enterprise, safe. Gaila will be in command, and I’ll pilot the ship to ignite the red matter and create a black hole to absorb the supernova. If all goes well, I’ll be able to fly back. If not, Scotty can beam me back. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I do not approve of this plan. It is not logical—”</p><p>“Too bad. And anyway, I didn’t ask you here so we could argue… I was hoping we could do something else.” Jim walked toward him and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck, brushing his fingers along one ear as he did so; this sent a shiver down Spock’s spine. And then Jim kissed him, slow and deep and <i>perfect</i>. Spock felt a swell of powerful affection for this human—affection that was quickly subsumed by another emotion as Jim pressed their bodies closer together: <i>lust.</i> He could feel the bright hum of Jim’s mind pulsing against his own. It felt unbelievably right. </p><p>Spock broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Jim’s. “You are attempting to distract me. As you are still recovering, we should restrain ourselves.”</p><p>Jim’s hands slid down his chest to his hips, leaving fire in their wake. “Bones patched me up. I’m fine.” His hands tugged gently, willing Spock to follow him. “And we can argue more in the morning if you want, promise.”</p><p>Without conscious thought, Spock dipped his hand to nip and kiss Jim’s neck as he followed Jim toward the sleeping alcove. Jim emitted a soft sigh, a sound so pleasant Spock immediately sought to elicit the reaction once more. “You nearly died. Surely such activities are not conducive to your continued recovery.”</p><p>“I swear I’m okay,” Jim replied, voice breathy. “Spock, I want you.”</p><p>“And I, you.”</p><p>“Then come on... want you so much. Want you inside me. Want you to fuck me,” Jim whispered, one hand sliding around to squeeze Spock’s ass.</p><p>The words and the image they prompted in Spock’s mind increased his arousal. He had never wanted like this before. He wanted to give Jim pleasure. He wanted to take his own. He wanted to possess Jim, to protect him, to claim him. To bury himself inside Jim’s mind and body. He thought of the warriors he had descended from, those who had fought for their mates. He would fight for Jim.</p><p>His lips found Jim’s again, tongue sliding into his mouth, kissing him passionately. Jim moaned into the kiss. His hands slid down to Jim’s pajama pants and untied them; with little prompting, they slid down Jim’s hips, revealing the expanse of human skin. Spock reached down to lift him into his arms, driving a breathy laugh from Jim’s lips. Spock clutched him closer as he carried him to bed and lay him down.</p><p>He kissed Jim thoroughly again before leaning back to surveil the perfect human body. He noted with approval that Jim’s injuries truly appeared to have been healed. It sent relief washing over him—which did nothing to dim his arousal.</p><p>“C’mon,” Jim whispered, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “Wanna see you.”</p><p>Spock obliged, removing his shirt. </p><p>“Fuck, you look so good,” Jim murmured. Spock hummed and began to kiss his way down Jim’s chest. “Feel so good, too… Have-have you done this before?”</p><p>“Negative, but I have researched extensively,” Spock replied, shifting down Jim’s body. </p><p>A little huffed laugh escaped Jim’s lips, but then he appeared to still. “Are you sure? There’s no pressu—<i>aaah!</i>”</p><p>Spock had taken Jim’s cock into his mouth. Jim groaned, hips stuttering upward slightly. </p><p>“Jesus fuck, Spock.” </p><p>Licking up the underneath and swiping his tongue over the head, Spock hummed softly, enjoying the feel of Jim heavy on his tongue. He pulled off slightly to murmur, “Do you possess lubricant?”</p><p>“Top drawer. God, that feels so good… You should let me suck you. It’s your first time. I should—should—“ Jim moaned as Spock continued to suck him while pressing one lubed finger gently against his entrance, rubbing it in circular motion before slowly sliding inside. “Guuh. Why the fuck are you so good at this?”</p><p>Spock pulled off his cock with a satisfying pop. “Apparently not good enough to render you nonverbal. Though I do not mind. I find your expletives illogically arousing.”</p><p>“Good God. You keep talking like that and I’m going to come before you’re even inside me. Or if you keep sucking. Or if you do anything at all, probably…”</p><p>“That is unacceptable,” Spock murmured, rolling his tongue over the head as he worked a second finger inside Jim. It felt exquisite, the way Jim sucked him in, clenching around his sensitive fingers. Spock was fairly certain he could come from this sensation alone. He added a third finger and continued to stretch Jim open. He felt immeasurably pleased that Jim was allowing him this, surrendering himself in this manner.  </p><p>“Fuck me. Please, Spock. Please, need you so much…”</p><p>Spock also found his begging arousing. He found everything about Jim arousing, apparently. He shifted backward off the bed, and was met with Jim’s long whine, but he was only away long enough to remove his boots and pants. Then he returned to his human, stroking himself with a lubricated hand as he pushed Jim’s legs up. The sight of him, open and wanton and <i>wanting,</i> nearly undid him. He carefully pressed forward—and felt his entire body shudder at the exquisite sensation.</p><p>“C’mon, come all the way in. I’ve got you…”</p><p>Spock pressed fully inside and held himself still, wanting to give Jim time to adjust, wanting to ensure he did not climax prematurely. He was not sure why he had denied himself this feeling for so long—but perhaps he had been waiting to find Jim. </p><p>“Move, Spock. Fuck me.”</p><p>Pulling his hips back and then thrusting forward, Spock heard himself gasp, heard Jim moan. Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist and thrust up against him. The move sent waves of pleasure through Spock’s body. </p><p>“You feel so good baby. God, I wanted this from the second I first saw you. Maybe even before. Doesn’t make any sense but I think I’ve always, always wanted you.”</p><p>The words were not logical, but they were <i>essential.</i> Spock opened his mouth to say something in return, but what came out was “<i>Jim.</i>” It sounded like a plea to his own ears, and prompted Jim to moan louder and press up harder and faster against him, driving him deeper inside. </p><p>Jim reached to stroke himself in time with Spock’s thrusts.</p><p>Spock felt an almost desperate desire to meld with Jim, his fingertips finding Jim’s face of his own accord. He did not sink inside, but the touch was enough. It felt like bathing in brilliance, and suddenly Spock was coming with his entire body and mind and soul. He was dimly aware of Jim climaxing with him, crying out his name.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>